Pranks
by 17rwake
Summary: AU. Emma and Killian are the rebels of StoryBrooke High School, they spend most of their in detention and pulling pranks on each other. CAPTAINSWAN
1. Chapter 1

**Pranks**

"What the fuck?!" Emma shouted as her locker door shot open after putting in her combination. Balloons came flooding out onto the hallway floor, after taking a closer look, Emma could see they were condoms. Laughter filled the hallways, Emma looked around at all the students till her eyes landed on the group of guys she knew did it.

"Killian! What the hell is this?!" She stomped over to him and shoved her hands against his chest. Killian laughed even louder and looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love." He winked at her and chuckled as she smirked at him.

"How did you get my combination?" She tapped her foot, his friends chuckled into their hands behind her.

"I have many connections." He winked again, making Emma glare at him more.

"Are you bothering my sister again, Killian?" David walked up to the group and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"She started it." Killian said in a high pitched voice, making the group laugh harder. People in the hallway started to stop and stare.

"He is just upset about sticking his motorcycle on the roof." Emma laughed of the memory, Killian stopped laughing and smirked at her.

"No one touches Jolly Roger and gets away with it." He said to her, only making Emma laugh in his face. The bell rang before Emma could respond, the students that collected around the group started walking into the different classrooms.

"Time for English." Killian's friend, August said. David walked next to Emma, she collected her books and kicked balloons out of her way.

"You are late, Mr. and Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold announced without looking away from the chalkboard. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at David, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her girlfriend, Mary Margaret. Emma walked up the aisle towards the back, taking her usual seat between Killian and her best friend, Neal.

"I heard you got a surprise this morning." Neal leaned over and whispered to Emma, Killian leaned over on her other side towards Neal.

"Too bad you will never be able to use them." He chuckled as Neal flicked him the bird. Emma rolled her eyes and looked up at the board.

"Alright, pop quiz." Mr. Gold finally turned around and passed out papers. Emma groaned when the quiz reached her. Killian chuckled and started tapping his pen on the desk, doing it because Emma hated the noise. Finally he pressed the top down, getting ready to write down an answer, he let out a yelp making the whole class jump and look at him.

"Swan!" He glared at her, his pen had exploded all over his shirt and quiz. Emma had placed the pen in his bag about a week ago and he finally used it. Mr. Gold glared at the back row as he walked towards them.

"Jones, Swan. Detention for the week." Swan groaned and rolled her eyes, Killian groaned as well. He then looked down at Emma and coughed, she looked up at him right as he pulled off his shirt. The girls in the class let out a giggle, enjoying the view of his abs and chest hair. Emma quickly turned down to her desk, but she could still see the top of his jeans hugging his hips perfectly out of the corner of her eye.

"Mr. Jones! This is inappropriate!" Mr. Gold shouted, making the class jump again and look down at their forgotten quiz. Killian chuckled and walked toward the classroom door, grabbing the hall pass.

"I will go visit the nurse for a new shirt." He said as he walked out the door, Mr. Gold let out a sigh and walked back up the front.

"Alright, back to the quiz."

"How long had you been planning that one?" Neal asked Emma as they walked out of their class. They hadn't seen Killian since the pen prank, Emma noticed the balloons were all cleaned up as well.

"About a week, when I stole his backpack and put it in the women's bathroom." She responded, grabbing her math book out of her locker.

"Don't you ever get bored? You have been doing this for three years now." Emma shrugged her shoulders and started walking towards her math class.

"It keeps life interesting." Neal chuckled and waved goodbye to her, Emma walked into class and sat next to her friends, Ruby.

"Swan attacks the Pirate again." She whispered to her, making Emma smirk. That was what the school called Emma and Killian whenever they played pranks on each other.

"Isn't there anything else that you guys talk about?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her friend, making Ruby laugh.

"You two are like the Brad and Angelina of this school. Minus the fact that you refuse to actually date him.

"You know as well as I do that it didn't work." Emma looked down at her math book, the teacher had started teaching but Ruby and Emma was ignoring her.

"That was freshman year and you guys are basically dating now. Only without the label." This conversation was the same every morning. Ruby believed that Emma and Killian would be perfect together but Emma thought different.

"Oh please, we are…"

"Ms. Swan, detention during lunch." Mrs. Gold glared at Emma, who just rolled her eyes. It was a normal thing for each of the Gold's to give her detention. Suddenly the door opened before Mrs. Gold could yell at Emma for rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I am late, Mrs. Gold." Killian walked in, wearing a crisp white button down shirt. She looked down at the note in his hand and nodded, returning to the lesson. Killian walked to the empty desk behind Emma, ruffling her hair as he passed.

"Miss me, love? Try not to mess up this shirt, the nurse loved it on me." He chucked as she shot him the bird.

"I can't make any promises." She shot back, Ruby just laughed at the two pranksters sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Welcome, Miss Swan." Mrs. Gold said, without looking up from her book. Emma sighed and sat down in her usually desk, pulling out her lunch. Mrs. Gold put down her book and pulled out her lunch.

"What do you have?" Mrs. Gold asked, Emma held up a container.

"Left over pot roast. What about you?" Mrs. Gold held up a container, looking closely at the contents.

"Stir fry, two days old." Emma nodded and they tossed the containers across, this was their normal detention conversation.

"No one is joining us?" Emma asked, her mouth full of stir fry. Mrs. Gold shook her head, swallowing some pot roast.

"Jefferson should be here. Caught peeking in the ladies locker room again." Emma let out a soft giggle, returning her focus to her food. Jefferson and Killian were the other usual students in detention with Emma.

"How is school?" Mrs. Gold asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Ok, I am ready to graduate though." Emma had been counting down the days since the first day of school. It wasn't that she hated this school, she was just ready to be on her own.

"What school are you going to?"

"Texas State. They have the best criminal justice program." Mrs. Gold nodded, they returned to eating in silence. Suddenly the door flew open, Jefferson came in holding a lunch sack.

"Sorry, I was busy." He looked at Mrs. Gold, she glared but didn't say anything in response.

"What are you in for, Swan?" Jefferson asked as he slide into the seat next to her. They traded cookies before she answered him.

"Talking with Ruby during the lesson." Jefferson chuckled and began eating the peanut butter cookie Emma had given him.

"I heard about the pen prank today." Emma laughed at the memory, Killian's face was priceless.

"Has he planned anything?" Jefferson threw his head back and laughed, even Mrs. Gold let out a little chuckle.

"You know as well as I do, he had the prank planned before the first drop of ink landed on his shirt." Emma laughed and nodded, Killian was quick to prank her but his pranks were always small and quick. Emma took more time with her pranks, making them more enjoyable when they happened. They spent the rest of detention talking with Mrs. Gold and swapping prank ideas. Finally the bell rang and Emma jumped up, tossing her trash away.

"How was detention?" Emma jumped a little when Killian suddenly appeared next to her. He chuckled at her reaction while Emma elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just peachy. I still have one after school too."

"So do I. I guess it's a date then." He winked at her, making Emma stick out her tongue at him. They walked together to gym, finally separating when they arrived at the locker rooms. It was running the mile today, Emma and Killian raced each other around the track, leaving their classmates in the dust. An hour later, the coach blew the whistle and told the class to hit the showers. Since it was the last class that Emma had for the day so she decided to take a shower. Emma pulled out her shampoo and towel, walking into the shower room. As she washed her hair, she heard a chuckle come from across the locker.

"Get out Jefferson." She shouted without looking at where the noise came from.

"How did you know it was me?" He shouted back, making Emma smile a little.

"Because you are the only one to be such a pervert." She shot at him, laughing as she heard him groan and leave the locker. Finally Emma flipped off the water and wrapped a towel around her hair, she walked back to her locker and got changed. When she got in front of the mirror, she took off the towel.

"That bastard!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, making the coach race into the locker room. He looked in her direction then quickly covered his eyes.

"I am dressed, coach." Emma shouted, glaring at herself in the mirror.

"What is wron…?" He slowly lowered his hand and stopped mid-sentence when he saw the problem. Emma's hair was a bright green, she looked like a witch at Halloween.

"That motherfucking bastard." Emma screamed again, pulling at her hair. The coach bit back a chuckle then quickly left the locker before she turned on him. Emma grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the locker room, heading straight for Killian's mechanics class.

"You bastard. You motherfucking bastard." Emma screamed as she threw open the door. The class froze what they were doing and stared at her, some started to laugh at the sight of her hair. Killian looked up from his car and started clutching his side from laughing so hard.

"Miss Swan, you can't come running in my class cussing. Detention for you at lunch, tomorrow." Mr. Humbert said without looking up from his magazine. Emma rolled her eyes and stomped over to Killian, glaring at him with a dark look.

"You look different, did you do something with your hair?" Killian mocked her, making the whole class laugh. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are really going to get it now." She threatened him, only making Killian laugh harder.

"I was wondering if you were going soft on me. I doubt you can top the green hair though." He said, playing with a piece of hair between his fingers. Emma whipped her head back and smirked at him.

"Just watch me." She spat him and spun around on her heels, walking away.

"Don't worry, love, I am watching you." Killian shouted at her, Emma could hear some guy's whistle and give Killian a high five.

"Pirate attacks again." A guy said as Emma walked out of the classroom, Killian watched her leave with a giant grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this? You know that will wash out." Ruby whined, Emma raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"We can't let him down easy, no one messes with my hair and gets away with it." Emma responded, they step back and looked at their work.

"Well done. He is going to be so sur…"

"Swan, what the bloody hell?" Killian shouted, running towards the girls. Emma looked at him, grinning from ear to ear. Ruby mumbled about a study group and took off towards the school.

"Have you gone mad?" Killian ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the latest prank. Emma and Ruby had picked up some industrial shrink wrap and wrapped his bike up. It was tightly wrapped, making sure it would a long time for him to pull it off.

"Have a beautiful day, Pirate." Emma blew him a kiss and walked back to school. Students had already started to surround Killian and his bike, laughing and taking pictures as he tried to pull it off. Emma laughed as she heard him groan, Killian flicked the bird at her but he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it have been so long. School is taking up so much of my time but I will try to update as often as I can. If y'all have ideas for pranks then just leave a review and I will add it into the story. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"You are late, Emma." Mr. Gold said as soon as she walked into detention. Emma just rolled her eyes and took her normal seat in the middle of the room. Jefferson and August sat to the left of her while Killian's seat remained empty to the right.

"Where is Killian?" Jefferson whispered, knowing that Emma was the exact reason why his best friend was late.

"He had to clean up a mess, it is going to take him awhile." August and Jefferson started laughing till Mr. Gold hissed at them to be quiet. About an hour into detention, Killian finally walked through the door. His hair was messier then usual and he looked pissed.

"Another week of detention for being so late." Mr. Gold said without looking up from his desk. Killian rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat, glaring at Emma the whole time.

"Wow Jones, you look like hell." Killian smirked at her, making her giggle. Jefferson and August watched the two of them intently, not wanting to miss anything.

"That probably is because my bike is wrapping up like a Christmas present." He hissed at her, Jefferson and August jumped up and looked out the window. They busted out laughing at the sight of Killian's bike, Emma jumped up and looked out as well. She clutched her side from laughing so hard, it looked the same as when she left it. The group returned to their seats, laughing, Mr. Gold had given up caring about what they did.

"That stuff is the work of the devil." Killian growled at them, making them laugh harder than before. Mr. Gold groaned at stood up, the group fell silent as they watched him.

"I am going to go grade papers in the teacher's lounge, don't leave till 5 o'clock." He collected his stuff and walked out of the classroom. This was a normal thing every detention, the same group of people were in the classroom everyday so Mr. Gold would just leave because he knew he could trust them to stay the whole time. The group fell silent, focusing on homework or playing cards, finally Emma stood up and headed off to the bathroom. The second the door shut behind her, Killian jumped up.

"What are you going to do, Jones?" August and Jefferson watched him dig through his bag, Killian let out a yelp of excitement when he pulled out what he was looking for. He unscrewed the top as he leaned over Emma's seat, pouring the contents onto the seat. It was a clear substance so it blended right into the seat, Killian quickly screwed the top back on and sat up straight. Emma walked back into the room, the group had returned to doing whatever they were doing before she left.

"What did you do?" She glared at Killian, who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just trying to do my homework."

"Oh please, you haven't done homework since kindergarten." Emma let out a laugh as she sat down in her seat. The guys bit their bottom lips to keep from laughing as Emma returned to reading her book, not noticing the face they were making at each other. Finally 5 o'clock came around and the group collected their stuff.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, trying to stand up. The guys clutched the tops of desks near them to keep from falling over from laughing.

"Yes?" Killian asked sweetly, winking at her.

"You fucking glued me to the chair!" Emma shouted, trying to stand up but failed. Killian just smiled at her and leaned against Mr. Gold's desk. Jefferson and August laughed the whole way out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Well it seems you have a problem, Swan." Killian laughed as he watched Emma try to wiggle out of the chair but the superglue wasn't letting go. Emma glared at him and reached for the zipper of her jeans. Killian's eyes widen as he watched her lower the zipper, and carefully pull herself out of the jeans.

"See something you like, Jones?" She winked at him, laughing she turned around and bent over to get her gym shorts out of her bag. Killian had to bite down on his hand so that he didn't groan out loud, looking at her black lacy panties. She turned back around, pulling on her little gym shorts while smiling at Killian wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Have a nice ride, Pirate." Emma smirked at him as she walked out of the classroom, Killian following close behind.

"About that. Could you be a good mate and give me a ride? That stuff you put on my bike is a devil to take off." Killian asked as he threw an arm around her shoulders, laughing as she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Aww, big bad Killian needs help from me." Killian smirked at her as he followed her out to her car.

"Come on, Swan. Don't make me beg." He got down on one knee and held out his arms, making all the other students in the parking lot laugh.

"Get in the dam car, Jones." Emma hissed at him, making him chuckle as he stood up.

"Thanks, love." He winked at her as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Shut up." Emma said, watching the road. They drove in silence with only the radio playing, not sure what to talk about.

"How is the college hunting going?" Killian broke the silence, turning down the radio.

"Fine. I think I might just skip the whole college thing and become a bounty hunter." Emma said, glaring at Killian when he busted out laughing.

"You!? A bounty hunter?!...Ow!" Killian yelped when Emma's hand reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"I am serious."

"Well that's cool, I guess. If you get handcuffs, can we play with them?" Killian wiggled his eyebrows. "Ow! Stop that!" He rubbed the back of his head, Emma giggled a little.

"Stop giving me a reason to hit you." Emma smirked at him after she pulled in front of his apartment building.

"Well thank you for the ride." Killian collected his stuff and climbed out, turning around and leaning on the window frame.

"You could come in if you want. We could study for the English test we have soon." He stared at Emma intensely, praying that she would say yes. Emma stared at him for a while then turned off the car.

"Sure, I will just tell my family that I won't be coming home soon." Killian did a silent cheer as she walked over to him. He threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the building.

"We could do other things, instead of study if you want." He winked at her then groaned when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"You are disgusting."

"You know you love it."


End file.
